


Okwesihlanu

by santigold96



Series: Baqabulana Ndawonye [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Baqabulana Ndawonye [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780024





	Okwesihlanu

UBrienne uhlala ehleli eceleni kwesidumbu yize ezwa imisindo yokulwa okudlayo ngaphandle komhume. Uyazi ukuthi kufanele asukume azosiza - usekhethile futhi akukho lutho angaluthola ngokukhala njengengane eceleni kofileyo. Ekugcineni, bekungaze kube nzima. Inkemba yakhe yayinqume inyama kaLady Celyn kalula nje njengoba yayinqume inyama yezitha zayo ezifungayo. Ekugcineni, ukuhlonishwa kwakhe bekungabi nzima ukwedlula noma ngubani.

Ugxotshwa ekuxineni kwakhe ngokushayisana kwezinselo zamahhashi phansi kwamatshe emhumeni. Ngokuzenzakalelayo umi emsindweni, aphakamise u-Oathkeeper ethangeni lakhe emnyakazweni owodwa wamanzi njengoba esukuma. Wehlise ibala lapho ebona ukuthi uJayime kuphela nezitebhisi eziphambi komzimba phansi, ungaqiniseki ukuthi uzothini. Uyaphawula ukuthi ulahlekelwe ngumsizi wakhe ekulweni futhi umbozwe ngegazi. Hhayi eyakhe, icabanga njengoba yehla kalula futhi iqala ukuhamba kancane ibheke kuye.

Ubona ukuthi amehlo akhe enyuka futhi ehle emzimbeni wakhe, ebheka ukulimala, abese elala efomini eligoqiwe phansi kwephawundi ngemuva kwakhe. Ukala amahlombe akhe futhi uphakamisa isilevu sakhe. Bekumele, uyacabanga. Uyangazi. Uyazi ukuthi bengingeke ngikwenze lokhu ukube bengingafanele.

Akekho kubo okhulumayo njengoba ehamba eyoma ngqo phambi kwakhe. UBrienne uhlulwa yisifiso sokubamba ingalo yakhe futhi amtshele ukuthi usenguye lowo wesifazane ayekade enjalo. Usakholelwa ekuhlonipheni nasekufungweni nasekwenzeni okulungile. Ufuna ukumtshela ukuthi uLady Stoneheart wayengeyena uLady Celyn futhi nokuthi akazange asephule isifungo. Kodwa-ke, uyazi ukuthi amagama ayoba yize; angahle asho noma yini ayithandayo, kepha konke omunye umuntu azokusho ukuthi uLady Stark wagcina ebulewe ngenkemba yakhe efungelwe, uBrienne uBeauty. Ugcina izingalo zakhe zisondele ezinhlangothini zakhe, iminwe yesandla sakhe sokudla ibenye futhi ingazi kahle ku-Oathkeeper's hitch.

"Ubulele uCelyn Stark," ekugcineni uthi. "Lady Stoneheart."

"Yebo," kuvuma, izwi lakhe liqinile futhi amehlo akhe aqinile.

"Kuhle," esho kancane. "Omunye bekufanele."

Uthi: "Ngiyazi."

Ufika ayibambe emahlombe futhi iyamfuna ukuthi angasho lutho ngokudumisa isenzo sakhe. Wayengeke akwazi ukukubekezelela. Kepha akahambi - umgqolozela nje, amehlo aluhlaza akachazeki.

Ngolunye usuku, wayezowaphonsa amehlo akhe. Kepha namuhla kuhlukile. Uhlukile. Uyakhumbula lolo suku eHarrenhal, ngemuva kokuba emtshele ngo-Aerys, lapho amkhalimela ukuba amange noma amthuke noma enze okuthile. Yize engenaso isibindi sokuphonsa amazwi akhe kuye, noma ngabe angafuna ini kangakanani, ngeke aphele kuye amehlo akhe futhi ngeke asho lutho lokufuna imvume yakhe ngezenzo zakhe. Ucabanga indlela amanzi ayemnandi ngayo ngalolo suku eHarrenhal, lapho emtshele iqiniso futhi umusi wawugobile emahlombe akhe…

Ubhalisa ushintsho ebusweni bakhe ngaphambi kokuthi athuthe - amehlo akhe abonakala mnyama nezitho zomlomo wakhe kancane, indlela enza ngayo lapho esezolwa. Uzibuza nje ukuthi ubone ini ebusweni bakhe ukwenza ushintsho olunje lapho isandla sakhe sisuka kuye kusuka ehlombe kuye ngemuva kwekhanda futhi umdonsela kuye ngamandla acishe ngokwenele ukubenza baphuze ngokweqile.

Lapho-ke umlomo wakhe uphezu kwakhe, uyashisa futhi uyaphikelela. Unokuhlangenwe nakho okuncane kokuqabula, kepha akuyona uhlobo lokuqabula oludinga ukuzijwayeza. Kuyinto efiselekayo futhi ehlonishwayo ngasikhathi sinye futhi akukho okunye okufana nokuqabula uBrienne oke wezwa ngakho engomeni. Njengoba intshebe yakhe imhluza umhluzi nezandla zayo ezinkulu zizulazula umzimba wakhe, ucabanga ukuthi kungcono kunokuqabula engomeni ngoba kuyenzeka kuye.

Ekugcineni udonsa umlomo wakhe futhi uBrienne ukhathazekile, ecabanga ukuthi uzomyeka ahambe. Akenzi. Isigaxa sakhe siphumule okuncane emhlane wakhe futhi isandla sakhe sihlala siboshwe ezinweleni zakhe. Akakwazi ukuzwa ukufudumala komzimba wakhe ngezikhali zawo, kepha izithukuthuku zenza ibunzi lakhe libonakale ngathi limfushane kuye.

"Jaime ....." UBrienne usho ngokuphefumula. "Kufanele sibatshele ukuthi umholi wabo ubulewe." Ukhululeke ukuthi usakwazi ukukhuluma umqondo. "Bonke labo abaphonsa izingalo zabo kufanele basindiswe." Ulindele ukuthi amxoshe ngokuthi angahambi emhumeni azokwabelana ngalezi zindaba maduze noma amhlekise ngokuba yisifungo.

"Yebo," kusho yena. "Brienne ... Akudingeki ukuthi ... Uma ungafisi ukuthi kwaziwa ukuthi nguwe ..."

Uthi: “Kwakuyimi. "Ngizoba ngezami izenzo, ser."

Ubukeka engethuswe ubunyoninco obungazelelwe futhi ashukumise isandla sakhe kuye inkomishi esihlathini. "Bonke, nkosikazi yami?" uyabuza.

Ngeke esakwazi ukuhlangana namehlo akhe futhi ukugqolozela kwakhe kwehlela emlonyeni wakhe. "Zonke," esho ngomoya ophansi.

"Ngijabule ngakho," esho emvumela kancane ukuba aqhubeke futhi akhothame phezu komzimba. "Kufanele kube nguwe obatshela-ke. Uyabakhombisa," kusho yena, izwi lakhe eliyiqiniso.

Uyavuma futhi akhothame athathe ikhanda ngesandla esifanayo abambe ngaso u-Oathkeeper. Iminwe yakhe ihlangana nezinwele ezivele ziluhlobise futhi ufisa ukuthi ngokushesha angamvumela uJaime athathe icala kanye nodumo ngokufa kokugcina kukaLady Stoneheart. Ebulewe ngensimbi kaNed Stark, uyacabanga. Ugcwala inkemba; uyazi ukuthi iyingozi, kepha azizwa kulungile ukuyiphatha kulomzuzu.

UJaime umi eceleni kwakhe, futhi uyamangala lapho ebamba isandla sakhe kuye futhi umangale ngokwengeziwe lapho ezithola esongela iminwe yakhe ebongiwe. Ngaphandle kwamagama, baya ngomlomo womhume. Kusekuseni futhi amadoda kaJaime abukeka ekhathele, kepha ngokusobala ukuthi le mpi ihamba ibheke ngakubo futhi amalungu asele e-Ubhuti Ngaphandle KweBanners alwa ngamandla.

Ebambe ikhanda phezulu, uBrienne uthatha umoya ojulile futhi amemeze ngezwi lakhe elihle lomzabalazo, "uLady Stoneheart, owake wabulawa uClyn Stark! ULady Stark ufile! Beka izingalo zakho! Yekani ukulwa futhi ngeke nilimale ! "

Izwi lakhe liyathwala, liqinile kunendlela abecabanga ukuthi lingakhona, futhi uyamangala ukubona ukuthi amadoda amaningi abonakala enza njengoba esho.

"Tarum!" kumemeza enye yamadoda eLannister ngokunqoba.

"Lady Brienne!" kumemeza omunye.

"Wolfhunter!" kukhale futhi ezinye izingcingo.

UBrienne ugxile ekugcineni ubuso bakhe namanje njengoba abanye bethatha ukukhala kuka "Brienne the Wolfhunter." Ubengakaze acabange ukuthi kungenzeka ukuthi aphuthelwe ukubizwa "uBrienne Ubuhle." Uvumela ikhanda likaLady Celyn liwele phansi, ubuso bakhe obonakele bubheke ukungaboni ngasolinye eqhweni eliwayo. Kuzofanele sishise umzimba ukuze siqiniseke, uyacabanga.

Ubheka emuva ebumnyameni bomhume njengoba amadoda kaJaime eqhubeka nokunqoba. Ubusika buyeza, ucabanga kabuhlungu. Kepha mhlawumbe ngeke kube nzima kimi njengoba kwenzeka kuwe, nkosikazi yami. Uzwa izinzwa zecala emcabangweni, kepha sekephuze kakhulu ukubuyela emuva; akayona intombazane efunga ubuqotho kuClyn Stark futhi efisa ngenhliziyo yakhe yonke ukujaha nodumo. Manje ungowesifazane owenza okudingekayo futhi ulwa nakho konke okukuye ngalokho akuthandayo. Ujika ngokuqinile emhumeni futhi amamatheke kabi kuJaime. Uphindela kuye futhi kungaleso sikhathi lapho aqaphela khona ukuthi iminwe yakhe isalukiwe eduze kwakhe.


End file.
